The Dark Circle
by Girl Bob
Summary: Set slightly before episode II, =-Chapter 10 up-= and now it's complete... but look for a sequel pretty soon.. with more action
1. The Sentence and Capture

                Yoda and Amari sat together in the large Jedi council room looking over the documents released by the republic. Amari's black hair blended into her black robe, she was in a somber mood, for she was to be placed in a chamber and frozen for a hundred years as decreed by the galactic senate.

     "There is fear in their hearts towards us master yoda, one day they may come for you as well and then what is to stop them from getting at Senator Padme or Obi-wan's pupil?" Amari said as she looked at the marble floor.

     "Come after us they shall not for it was Lamri who betrayed you," Yoda watched her carefully looking to see if she showed any form of anger. Yet he could feel or see nothing coming from her out of the ordinary.

     "Betrayed… By my own sister" She shook her head and stood "They come for me with in the hour Master, I do not want to go but… I must" 

     "Understandable it is, but it is the will of the force" Yoda nodded and Amari lowered her eyes before making her way to the door. She looked back and nodded 

     "Good Bye Master Yoda" She spoke softly as the door opened and she left down the walkway.

                Minutes later Anakin charged in with Obi-wan beside him trying desperately to calm him. Anakin was enraged. He stood in the lobby taking deep breaths as Obi-wan stood beside him calm as ever.

     "She should no be charged for this!" Anakin said as he balled his fists. Obi-wan nodded.

     "Of that I agree but, it's the will of the senate and we should not interfear" He said as he sat down.

     "She did nothing other than breath, she always followed the laws even more strictly than you master Obi-wan, and she is being taken away because her sister is afraid of her" Anakin yelled as he looked at the door. It opened and out walked Amari looking as regal as ever with her black robe drawn tightly to her and her long black hair down. Her expression was as it always is somber and calm. Yet Anakin could feel something was terribly wrong. She paused and looked at them.

     "Do not debate my fate, young Anakin what is to happen will happen it is the will of the counsel and very much so out of our hands, other than that Master Yoda will see you now" she said as she nodded and walked out of the room.

     "How is she so calm?" Anakin asked as he watched her Obi-wan smiled.

     "The force is one with her as master Yoda would put it, but come on we have to see Yoda" Obi-wan said before starting up the stairs. Though none of the other Jedi showed it they were all sad that one of their most beloved colleagues was to be taken away.

                Yoda was pacing the room when they reached it. Anakin was still enraged. This drew Yoda's attention. He looked at Anakin as he entered and shook his head.

     "Something… must be done" Yoda said as he sat down in his hovering chair Obi-wan opened his mouth to speak and was instantly silenced by Yoda waving his hand "Something must be done now, Lamari as I have for seen has crossed over to the dark side, Amari cannot be risked something must be done"

     "But what Master Yoda even she said herself it is the will of the council nothing can be done" Obi-wan said as he looked to Anakin who was standing as still as stone beside him.

     "I agree, we should take her out side of the republic and keep her there until we can prove that she has done nothing wrong" Anakin said as he watched Yoda's reaction. Yoda nodded

     "Yes, take her you will, to tatooine, in the desert find you will refuge with the huts"

     "But master!" Obi-wan said as he took a step forward.

     "Go!" Yoda shouted as he made his chair leave the counsel room and down one of the lesser corridors and with that Anakin and Obi-wan left down the hall.

     "I sense a disturbance in the force, be on your guard" Obi-wan said as they stood in the elevator and below Amari was taken away.


	2. The Escape

                She went willingly, she didn't struggle and she didn't fret she just went as Anakin and Obi-wan watched from above. Her black robes billowed behind her in the slight breeze as she walked over to the speeder. She seemed dark and if they didn't believe Yoda they would have thought it took. Anakin watched hopelessly as they shoved her into the speeder. If they could say anything in her defense it would be that she went willingly like a lamb to slaughter.

     "Why doesn't she fight them? Even master Yoda was angered! She has power over everyone yet she does not use it why? She is a Mistress of the Force what's holding her back Master?" Anakin said as the lift stopped and they walked out on to the platform and watched the flurry of speeders that sped by.

     "She did not fight them because she is a Mistress of the force Anakin and she understands that this is happening for a reason" Obi wan jumped into his speeder and Anakin stood and looked down at him.

     "She's gone now… I don't think we'll be able to catch her master" he spoke turning his gaze down ward he then got in the speeder and they took off after Amari.

                They didn't however follow her all of the way. The pulled off to the side after a while and watched as it went into a building. Anakin tilted his head to the side.

     "We cannot follow in this any farther, follow me Anakin" Obi-wan than jumped out of the speeder and started towards the large luminous building. Anakin smiled and followed hopping from speeder to speeder.

                Once on a ledge of the building Obi-wan stopped and turned around. He felt a distinct disturbance again and he knew what it was. Lurking in the shadows was Lamari. She was dressed much like her sister and her waves were pined on top of her head. She stepped out of the shadows smiled just as Anakin landed on the ledge. They hopped over the rail and onto a walkway where Lamari stood.

      "You need not be here Obi-wan Kenobi," She spoke as she looked at them both.

     " But I do, Yoda sent me Mistress Lamari," Obi-wan answered as She scowled

     "Why would he send you? Surely such a task would be better accomplished by Master Windu" She said raising a brow. Anakin stepped forward

     "Why do you want your sister gone?" Anakin said as he looked down on her she shook her head.

     "You have a very careless padawan Obi-wan I would have thought that you would raise one much more cautious" She said nodding with a smile she never spoke to padawans ever even when she should and it was needed. "Nevertheless I should be leaving, She was sealed away ten minutes ago, there's nothing either of us can do now" She then walked into one of the building and out of sight. Anakin stared after her in rage and Obi-wan started for the door.

     "You must not let your rage get the best of you Anakin, now come on" Obi-wan said as he opened the door. The room was dark as pitch but in the center of the room was a glowing brier covered with glass. On the brier was laid Amari. Her eyes were closed and to all appearances she was dead. Anakin stood in front of it.

     "Anakin check for a switch" obi-wan whispered as Anakin pulled out his light saber and cut the glass. The freezing gas started escaping instantly and the room filled with smoke. He removed the glass that he cut and placed it on the ground using the force. He then picked her up and left with Obi-wan behind him.

                Later in a ship on their way to Tatooine Amari woke up with Anakin standing beside her. Her vision was hazy and she was damp her hair stuck to her face and her clothes to her body. She could feel the force swirling about her as she sat up and shook her head at Anakin.

     "You shouldn't have taken me from there." She spoke as she stood and shed her burdensome black cloak. She stood in front of Anakin in her white fighting suit that she preferred to the traditional Jedi wardrobe.

     "Mistress Amari, it was Yoda's wish, I would have went anyway however" Anakin spoke watching her as she paced the room she shook her head and sat back down.

     "Yoda's wish… why? He would never do anything that went against the code, and this is a strict violation!" she spoke as she looked up at him. He shook his head.

     "Is everything a strict violation? We are near to the same age; in fact as Yoda tells it you are younger than me! Yet you, you have passed your trials and follow the code directly! Did you ever have fun as a child? Have you ever done anything not by the code?" Anakin said as he watched her she shook her head and left the room. When she saw Obi-wan she smiled.

     "Obi-wan! I am glad to see you're here, if I didn't know any better I would think that Anakin had kidnapped me and planned on taking me to Tattooine" She spoke taking a seat next to him. She was as her sister was Yoda's Padawan. She bowed her head a bit and looked behind her as Anakin looked at her with hurt eyes. 

     "I am sorry to admit to you but that isn't far from the truth" the smile dropped from her face.

     "Master Kenobi… surely it was approved by the council?" she said as she swallowed Obi-wan shook his head "oh, but …" she trailed off and stood. "This is all Jealousy and we cannot stay here or go wherever you planned on going. We need to go back to Corissant, and now, there are lives at stake" She spoke as she looked at Anakin and walked passed him and back into her small room.


	3. A touch

Amari sat a lone for a while watching the reflections of light on the wall. She half smiled and stood she was against them running. They should have stayed in Corissant according to her she would rather be taken back then be taken as a slave by the hutts which couldn't happen anyway with her abilities but she would have rather stayed to finish it all with Lamari. The door clicked open it was Anakin. He looked upset and she could feel his slight anger.

"I am surprised that you have so much emotion, I had expected you to be like me, since I am like you, fatherless unless you count by the force, such and evil epidemic isn't it? To be fatherless, I never knew my mother but I know you knew yours, so I guess one could say it would better to never know your mother than to be a slave much like your self" she said as she crossed her legs he looked down at the ground. She had humbled him quickly and the rage suddenly left him. "You fear losing her, yet remember young Anakin, fear leads to anger and anger leads to hate and hate leads to the dark side" she spoke as she touched his face. He seemed to relish her cool touch. She smiled and took her hand away.

"I think Master Obi-wan would anger if he knew what you had just done" Anakin spoke as he stood. She looked up at him curiously.

"What did I do?" She asked as she stood and grabbed her black robe and wrapped it about her again.

"The question is Mistress Amari, what didn't you do, a touch can invoke so much" he spoke as he smiled at her. She pulled up her hood and watched him for a moment.

"Yet it was an innocent touch, Anakin, an innocent touch" She spoke as she sat back down again.

"We will be arriving shortly," He said as he looked at her. She nodded and stood again and adjusted her hood.

"And to answer your previous question Anakin, No, I have never gone against the code" She spoke as she stood again and walked out of the small room leaving Anakin to wallow in his own thoughts.

She stood behind Obi-wan and watched as they landed. She shook her head and watched as they landed on one of the pillars. As soon as the door opened she left without telling Anakin or Obi-wan. Anakin walked out of the room and looked around the small ship calling her name.

"She's gone" Obi-wan said as he looked up at Anakin,

"We should tell master Yoda at once Master" Anakin said as he started for the door he noticed Obi-wan wasn't following and he paused. "Shouldn't we master?" he said as he turned around. Obi-wan looked up and shook his head.

"No Anakin this is out of our hands now"

"But we should still tell Master Yoda"

"Something tell me Master Yoda already knows"

***

Amari stood on the lift to Chancellor Palpatine's office and stared at the city below. It was mesmerizing almost all the speeders flying by and everything going by so quickly. She instantly thought that maybe she shouldn't have left Anakin and Obi-wan behind. This however was something she had to do and if she had to do it alone she would.

She stepped off the lift to find Lamari standing in front of her. Lamari instantly used the force to knock her sisters hood back and Amari then did the same to Lamari. They watched each other the near to mirror images. Amari was the first to end the game by pulling her hood up and walking away.

"Don't you think it odd sister that as a Jedi you cannot know hate, anger" she paused and watched after her sister "or love?" Amari paused and kept walking "I know you have feelings for the Padawan, You shouldn't have told me because now I have leverage and it's never a good thing to give someone who can potentially kill you leverage" Amari kept walking.

"Your Idol threats do not frighten me" she said as the door in front of her open and she coolly walked through into Chancellor Palpatine's office.

The chancellor was seated behind his desk Amari walked directly over to the chancellor. She sighed and put her hands on his desk. She looked at the door and it locked she then pulled back her hood. The chancellor gasped her eyes glinted and she shook her head.

"I would like to know why you voted to have me put away I did nothing!" she said as she sat down in the chair across from the desk and sighed.

"I only did what they senate wanted"

"The senate was influenced by Lamari, Suddenly she wants me dead and out of the way but I did nothing, it was a sudden thing her wanting of my demise, I am innocent, chancellor you must hear me out" she said as she folded her fingers "and I will not go willfully again, I refuse to go willfully again" she said as she stood

"Amari, you are a respectably powerful Jedi, your powers surpass that of your sister, Master Yoda, Master Windu, and young Anakin who will one day perhaps be your only rival, but a Jedi with powers such as yours could pose a very powerful threat if you did indeed cross over, and that is what they fear, I do not fear this because I know you to be an honest and fair hearted girl, who's now an honest and fair hearted woman, I have known you all of your short life you would never do such a thing, you would risk everything to up hold the code, and I was going to tell the to the senate but if I did that now with your escape it would make me seem a fool now wouldn't it?" He looked at her and stood. She shook her head.

"But you can still persuade them, tell them it didn't work! If Lamari has crossed over the other Jedi's need me," She said before she looked at the door and it unlocked.

She then left with out so much as even looking back at him. Once out side of the door she pulled her hood up and watched as an almost identically cloaked figure made it's way over. She shook her head and stood on the lift watching her sister warily. She sighed and shook her head.

"I hope you enjoy this little game, because soon it will all be over" she spoke before the lift started to lower quicker than normal. Once she was far away from Lamari it slowed again and she looked down to find Anakin and Obi-wan watching her. She frowned when she saw them yet she didn't utter a single word; she just started to walk towards the Jedi council with her robes swaying neatly behind her.

***

Amari stood beside Obi-wan and Anakin as Yoda and Mace Windu listened to their report. Yoda showed no anger. He however did take to nodding while Amari spoke. Her words were even and measured as Anakin often shifted beside her. After reciting every little minuet detail excluding what happened with Anakin she stepped back and looked to Obi-wan who agreed with her account. Yoda and Windu looked to each other and nodded. Then there was a long silence as they looked at the three before them.

"Amari, we thank you for finding this out for us but it is my feelings that you must leave Corissant before it is too late, if Lamari is indeed after you it is in your best interests to go to Naboo and take Anakin with you as a guard" Windu said as he watched Amari she raised her head and looked him in the eye fighting the urge to use her powers against him.

"You mean for me to run and take a Padawan as a guard? There is no guarantee that he could hold off Lamari, and even so she would not follow, there is something larger at stake here, do you remember the sith that was discovered, I have reason to believe that Lamari is some how connected to him" She spoke as she held Windu's gaze even Anakin was looking at her now.

"That was almost ten years ago, Lamari would have been eleven and still a padawan, you were eight and already a Jedi" Windu continued as Amari shook her head.

"She was not at all surprised when we were told that Master Qui-gon had passed by the Sith's hand, She is dark atleast I know that much" Yoda looked down and shook his head.

"Yet clouded with fear your mind is Amari" Yoda said as he looked at her. Her gray gaze instantly looked to the floor. "A need for a break your mind has, go to Naboo with you take Anakin, Obi-wan go you to Tatooine," Yoda said as he pointed to Obi-wan.


	4. A Conversation

Amari stood in her room and looked at all of her things. Her light saber hung on a hook next to her bed. She grabbed it and placed on the hook at her hip. Her door opened and she instinctually flicked the switch and held her light saber out at the person who walked in on her. She sighed when she saw it was only Anakin and hit the switch again and it retracted. He smiled when he saw her. She sat one the bed and looked at him.

"Are you ready to go leave Mistress Amari" He said as he watched her pick up her extra robe and toss it into a bag. She nodded and looked into Anakin's eyes.

"I suppose so" she said as she grabbed her bag and looked at the door it opened and they walked out.

***

Obi-wan saw them off as they boarded the small passenger ship to Naboo. Amari was restless as they said in their small room. Her hood had to be kept up at all times she was out side of the room. Anakin often sat by the door and watched her as she slept or read for she wasn't one to talk. One morning she woke suddenly and just staired at him in the pale blue darkness of the room. Her breathing was rapid and she just stared at him. He started over towards her and touched her hand to calm her,

"Are you all right Mistress Amari" he spoke softly as she surprisingly wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't call me that now, here I am simply Amari," She spoke as she smothered her face in his shoulder. She was warm in his arms, she seemed to calm him in a way. he let his arms wrap around her it was only then that she pulled away. She shook her head and stood. She shed her robe and Anakin watched tentatively as she now watched him. She smiled slightly and then shook her head.

"Why did you pull away?" he said as he shook his head slightly confused at what just happened, he then stared at her and tried to ascertain the reason with the force. Suddenly he felt his own power swatted back to him by a force much stronger than his own.

"If I had wanted you to know I would have told you" She spoke as she stood up and sat down next to Anakin again. She crossed her legs and faced him. "do you?" she spoke as she looked down at her hands and then up at his eyes again. 

"Do I what?"

"Have dreams that seem real enough to be true?" he shook his head

"No, I can't say I have Mis-Amari"

"Then I guess it wasn't anything to worry about, Anakin my dream was about you,... Never mind" she said as she laid back and sighed. Anakin stood up and went back to his chair. She rolled her head to the said and looked at him.

"Don't call me Anakin call me Ani," he said with a smile as he sat back in his chair.

"Ani..." she whispered as she smiled and sat up. Her pale gray eyes smiled for the first time ever since he had met her when he first became a Padawan. She bowed her head again and laid down. "In the morning, we should have reached Naboo, You are aware your master is not going to Tatooine are you not?" she spoke as she looked up at him. He paused and looked at her.

"No Obi-wan would have told me"

"Obi-wan lied only so that you and I would be safe, he went to Endor, they suspect something, they went to confront someone, though I do not know who," She looked at her hands "Surely you need to sleep as well?" she said as she propped her self up on her elbow. He nodded and walked over. He laid down next to her and gazed at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and his gaze fell to her back and how the white shirt didn't quite cover all of her back and the small was slightly exposed. He fell asleep gazing at the soft skin.

Morning came quickly and Anakin awoke to find Amari gone and for an instant he thought it was all a dream except for when she entered the room and pulled the hood of her robe back. her hair was snaked into a bun on top of her head. Her full lips were unnaturally read and her skin was flawless and tan her eyes were frighteningly gray.

"Good morning, We have arrived by the way," She spoke as she picked up her bag and looked at Anakin who smiled sheepishly. 

They left the ship and continued to walk to the place where they were to stay. A small villa in a valley near a waterfall. She walked cautiously with Anakin behind her.

"Do you trust Chancellor Palpatine?" She asked as she continued to walk, her feet making no sound on the stone street.

"I trust the Chancellor, he is a good man- for a politician, he has done much for me why should I not ..." it was then that he noticed that Amari had stopped walking. "Amari? What's wrong?" he said as he watched her.

"Quiet" she said as she slowly turned around to see her sister on a Swoopbike with a grin on her face. She sprang from her bike and at her sister. Amari pushed Anakin to the side. Lamari pushed Amari to the ground and pressed her knee into her sisters throat. Amari then used the force and her sister flew off of her and into the swoop bike. Lamari shed her robe to reveal a black fighting suite much like what Amari wore. She then took out her light saber and smiled.

"You cannot defeat me, I will prevail" Lamari said as her light saber glowed a menacing red at her side. 

"I cannot allow that to happen" Amari spoke shaking her head as she shed her own black robe and took out her light saber which glowed yellow. The sisters stared each other down in the middle of the day as Anakin laid on the ground unable to move. The tension in the air was so think it could be cut with the light sabers in their hands. The force crackled around them and for the first time ever Amari was terrified and her knees shook as she prepared for the best fight of her life.


	5. The Fight on Naboo

                Amari looked like a frightened doe as she stared at her sister from a good distance away. She then looked down at Anakin who was obviously hurt. She reasoned that she needed to draw her sister away from him to give him a chance to get away or at least so he wouldn't get hurt. She was terrified even though she knew she shouldn't be.

     "Sister, you quake is it because perhaps I am stronger than you?" Lamari spoke as she noticed Amari's shaking knees. She shook her head and sighed as she tightened the grip. She couldn't attack first it was Jedi law you are to defend only and never attack first. "You want to attack me, yet you do not, it is your stupid code that protects me," Lamari continued as she took a step forward. Amari could already feel that there was going to be a bruise on her throat. Lamari took another step closer this time in Anakin's direction. She then to two more steps, Anakin was still unable to move he had bruised a vertebrae and it hurt too much. Lamari then lunged forward with her light saber.

      "No!" Amari shrieked as she held out her hand towards Anakin. The red glow of Lamari's light saber instantly ceased. "If you want a fight, fight me, do not hurt the boy"

     "He is more a man than you are a woman, young Amari," Lamari boasted as she stepped away from Anakin. "Is he not, you are a still a child" Amari sighed, she knew exactly what Lamari was trying to do, she wanted her to become angry and attack first but she refused and instead she turned off her light saber and put it away on the belt at her hip. This made Lamari angry, and she ran at Amari with her light saber drawn. She held out her and her light saber flew to her palm and she instantly countered Lamari's attack.

                Anakin watched as Lamari nearly over powered Amari with attacks. The sight was astounding but it caused people to panic and run away. Their screams were deafening as though something was happening to them though it wasn't. Amari was nearly attacked several times but she evaded all attempt near to flawlessly.

     "I thought you were better than Master Yoda?" Lamari said mockingly as she backed her sister into the corner. She took her left hand off of the handle and held it out. Anakin's light saber skidded across the cobble stone and into her hand. It glowed blue as she smiled at Lamari.

     "I do not think so, but that is what I have been told" she responded as Lamari went to attack her and she defended again. Then it was Lamari's turn to be backed into the corner. Lamari cornered lashed out with the force and knocked Amari to the ground. She toppled over and Anakin's light saber skidded across the ground far out of reach.

     "I have not been sent to kill you, I have been sent to ask you to join us, sister, the dark circle has powerful allies, you would almost instantly be pardoned for your escape if you joined, join me and we can end this" Lamari's appearance instantly changed from attacker to concerned sister. Amari however refused to buy the farce.

     "And if I do not?" Amari asked as she looked up at her sister. Lamari's appearance changed and again she wore the guise of the attacker.

     "Then there will be more pain" she spoke in an even tone as she watched Amari warily. Amari then nodded and pushed Lamari back and held her left hand out again. Anakin's light saber landed in Amari's hand again and both of them lit up. 

     "Are you aware, sister that if I really wanted to I could kill you right now, and the only thing that is stopping me is because I am a Jedi, and I was raised by Jedi, as were you, I just need to know what made you want to cross over?" she spoke as she looked up at the sky. The sun was low; they had been fighting for a while yet neither was tired.

     "A Jedi shall not know anger, hate, fear or _love_" Lamari spoke as she looked at her sister who slowly lowered hers. Amari was suddenly aware of her feelings for Anakin. She shook her head as her sister ran at her. The fighting started again, they exchanged blow for blow until Amari started moving faster and she made a small cut on Lamari's arm. Lamari paused and looked at her arm she then held her hand out to cause the fountain statue of which Anakin was lying under to start to fall. Amari Dropped Anakin's light saber and held her hand out to stop it from falling. 

     "An eye for an eye" Lamari repeated as she made an almost identical cut on Amari who was struggling to keep the fountain statue from falling. She then ran off leaving Amari to settle the statue on her own. She sighed and ran over to Anakin.

     "Are you alright?" She asked as she knelt beside him. He nodded him even though it pained him to do it. He nodded.

     "It just hurts when I try to stand" he said as he looked up at her. She was in disarray her hair was no longer in it's neat bun and a bruise was starting to form on her neck. There was blood in the corner of her mouth. As well as bruises forming on her arms. She stood and held her hand out to him.

     "They are probably worried about us now," Amari said as Anakin too her hand and she helped pull him up.

     "Who?" Anakin inquired as he watched her walk ahead the slightly sharp pain in his back had died away almost.

     "The people at the villa, we probably missed Senator Padmè." She said as they walked towards the villa, the fatigue and exhaustion was just now settling into Amari's bones.

     "Padmé's a senator now? That is amazing" Anakin said as they made their way down the cobble stone road. Amari stopped, picked up her robe, looked at him and nodded. Something puzzled him as he looked at her "What is the dark Circle?" he asked as Amari paused for a moment. When Lamari said it, it sounded familiar though she couldn't place where she had heard it all she knew was that it had something to do with the Sith.

     "I really do not know, Ani" she said as she stood on the lift and Anakin followed. "I really do not know" she repeated shaking her head almost amazed that she couldn't place it.


	6. An agument in the making

                The question floated in her head the rest of the night as Anakin dressed her wounds. She was all bruised and scratched up. Anakin ran his hands along the bruised flesh of her back as she lay on her stomach. The colors of the room were bright and vivid but Amari's mood as gray as Anakin messaged the tender and bruised flesh. He was fascinated with the flawless flesh free of any blemish except for a small birthmark shaped like a ring on her shoulder he traced it lightly with his fingers.

     "What's this?" he asked as her as he traced it again.

     "What is what" she said in a sleepy voice she was in a stupor from the delicious effect his hands had on her. She was positively clueless to what he could mean. He traced it again and she felt the circle. "I do not know, a birth mark perhaps" she spoke as she looked out of the window.

     "It is a perfect circle," Anakin said almost in a trance as he traced it again.

     "Ani, you are frightening me" she spoke as she stood and pulled her shirt on while facing the wall. The room was lit warmly with the pale orange firelight making the red room seem even red-er as Anakin stood on a side of the bed. Amari sighed and looked at him. The way the light reflected off of his face made him seem menacing, and perhaps slightly evil. He indeed looked formidable but when it came to the force size never really truly mattered seeing as Amari could be viewed as small and frail at first glance. Amari grabbed her robe and walked into another room with Anakin following her.

     "Where are you going Amari, I did not mean to frighten you" Anakin spoke as he touched her shoulder she turned around.

     "I am going to send a communication, that is all, I am not leaving and if I wanted to you could not stop me so none of this matters" Amari spoke as she turned around again and started towards the communications room. Anakin stood in the door way as he watched her type in their location and then the location of the Jedi Temple. She then took a step back as a small blue hologram of Yoda materialized on the small platform.

     "Master Yoda, I know about The Dark Circle now" Amari spoke as she looked at the miniature Yoda, he simply nodded.

     "Keep this from you we could not, your hands does your destiny occupy," Yoda said as he nodded.

     "They are on not on Tatooine are they Master, I know about the temple on Endor, it all makes sense now Master,"

     "Does it Young Amari? Make sense does it? No clue you have of the stakes at risk, in grave danger are we powerful Jedi, in the most peril are you and young skywalker" Amari sighed and shrunk a few inches as she looked down at the ground "The younger you are Mistress Amari the easier it will be for you to be swayed, stay you in Naboo"

     "N-no, Master Yoda I refuse to sit here like a wounded bantha waiting for slaughter, I am going to Endor, however I will not take the Padawan with me"

     "Defy me you will?"

     "Master Yoda I meant no disrespect only that I will be more help to them on Endor than here, Lamari already knows that I am here,"

     "Yet you are injured"

     "Injured or not I can still wield the force"

     "Go if you must, but take the padawan back to Coriscant," The communication ended. Amari turned around and looked at Anakin who stood in the doorway still looking on hurt. He looked like he was about to cry. His aquatic eyes were glassed with tears and he turned around and faced away from her. She walked over.

     "Oh Ani, I am sorry, I could not allow you to get involved" She spoke as she touched his thick brown robe he turned around and looked at her. 

     "Why, when are you to go?" he asked as he looked down at her she looked up at him she then cradled his face and smiled.

     "I must go Ani, if I do not people will die, I must leave the day after tomorrow, you must leave as well for Coriscant," he turned away from her and closed his eyes.

     "As you wish Mistress Amari," he said coldly before he headed down the hall towards his room. She stood in the hall and looked out of the balcony. The stars were bright overhead; she couldn't help but to gaze out over them with wonder. The coldness in Anakin's voice had hurt her slightly and as she started to walk to her room the words all echoed back. As you wish, but this wasn't what she wished.

                She awoke the next morning and sighed. She needed a change so instead of changing into her fighting suit she changed into a white backless gown. The fabric pooled at her feet the sheer shall floated elegantly in the soft wind. She had her hair down and pulled behind her ears.

                She left the room with a sigh and headed towards the kitchen. As she was walking down the hall she noticed Anakin standing on the plat form looking out over the beautiful scenery. Amari stood behind him for a moment. She wanted to reach out to him to tell him how she felt but she didn't. Instead she took a step closer and with that step he turned around and smiled.

     "Ani, I am sorry about last night, I only did what I had to do" she spoke as she leaned against the rail and peered down at the water. There was a long pause as Anakin watched her gaze at the water.

     "I love you" he spoke as he looked at her. The words cause her to look at him and take too steps back.

     "Ani, you do not know what you say, Jedi cannot love" she spoke with sad eyes as she took a step closer.

     "But one would argue that love is simply the highest form of compassion, and Jedi are meant to be compassionate" He said as he looked at her, this wasn't the response he had wanted.

     "Jedi, are also not supposed to feel anything but compassion and with love comes, jealousy, and jealousy lead to fear, fear to anger, anger, to hate and hate to the dark side" she said as she stood near him.

     "Then tell me Mistress Amari what is this that I feel, my skin warms at the mention of your name, I can hardly breath when I see you, and even though I know all of this is wrong I cannot help but to feel it, your presence is calming to me" he said as he looked down at her she looked at her feet, perhaps she had brought this on herself.

     "But we're not supposed to feel" she said as she looked at him

     "Feel what, this?" he said as he caressed her shoulder she took a step back,

     "Exactly" she said nodding he closed the distance between them.

     "And this" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. It was long and passionate Amari ended it abruptly as she turned away from him.

     "Definitely not that" she said as she walked away.


	7. Confessions

It was a paradox the emotion felt between them and the lies that escaped Amari's lips as she turned away and looked at him. The kiss had shocked her and completely up rooted her way of thinking and instantly she felt as though she needed to do something, she knew this couldn't continue. She however ignored what was on her mind and walked away.

She sat in the kitchen for a good hour and stared down at the countertop part of her was distraught beyond imagination. In her mind floated many images of what could happen and all of them she did not want. She did not want to go to Endor but she did not want to stay here, here was like a prison a place where she never felt at home nor at ease. She stood and walked down the hall. The bruises on her back and arms were black and blue and the bruise on her neck was a dull yet sickening purple but they were fading.

Anakin stood on the platform looking out over the water as he trained. He looked almost expert as he swung his light saber around practicing lunges and swings. She smiled as she watched he was shirtless and she could see every muscle flexing underneath his skin. But he was still angry and it showed. The air around him was warm, more so than the rest of the air about him. She watched his teeth grit every time he tried a flip, the bruised vertebrae probably still was hurting him she reasoned

"Jedi, are also not supposed to feel anything but compassion and with love comes, jealousy, and jealousy leads to fear, fear to anger, anger, to hate and hate to the dark side" Anakin mumbled under his breath with a venomous taint to his voice as he swung his saber down in an arch. "As though I have not heard it enough from Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Obi-wan" he spoke as he turned around and watched a hurt Amari walked over.

"They say it because it is true!" She said as she shook her head at him.

"I have felt this way for a while Amari, ever since I saw you smile at me my first day at the temple, you even then seemed so strong, so Beautiful and so wise" He said as he closed the distance between them. There was a heat there that wasn't the heat of anger and it consumed him his entire body leaned towards Amari as she walked passed him.

"Emotions make you very vulnerable, that is what is keeping you from being truly great," she shook her head and looked at him "You were far to old to start when they brought you in, if only you had lived in the republic," she spoke more to herself than to him as she made her way to her room. He followed.

"Would you rather have had them not bring me in at all so we would have never met?" He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She furrowed her brow and turned to him. There was a sort of tension between them, she shook her head and turned away.

"Yes" she spoke softly almost inaudibly as she opened the door to her room and quickly closed it.

She stood in the darkness for a while not wanting to turn on the light. She felt very sad, so sad her heart ached as she thought about leaving tomorrow. Her response was the truth, she had wished that they hadn't met, only because, however, things would not be so complex and she would not have to worry about these emotions she was feeling. There were loud noises out side of the door; she knew it to be what it was, Anakin having a fit. She quickly changed and stepped out side of the door to find Anakin throwing things around. He was crying, his cheeks were wet with tears.

The kitchen was now a mess, chairs were thrown into the glass on the cupboards and the table was over turned. Anakin now sat amongst this mess crying on the floor. He now had a nasty cut by his eye. It was bleeding profusely. She walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"Oh Ani!" She said as she shook her head. She pouted and picked up a napkin beside him and pressed it to his wound. He sniffed and looked up at her.

"Why?" Was all he spoke as she wiped the blood away from his wound.

"I cannot tell you why Anakin," She said as she shook her head and stood. The wound was still bleeding but there was nothing else she could do. "If I did..." she trailed off, as there was a knock at the door. She walked over to it quickly. She felt a great disturbance in the force. She looked at the door before opening it. On the other side stood a serving girl who pushed a cart into the communications room.

"Senator Amidala told me to bring this to you on the second day of your stay; Mistress Amari" Amari looked down at the cart and nodded.

"Thank you" was all she said before she closed the door. Anakin walked in the room and looked down at the cart. "Do not even touch it, take it to the back and push it off of the platform" she spoke as she stared at the cart. She did not want to touch it there was something unsettling about it.

"But she said it was a gift from Senator Amidala, I know her, Padmè was once a dear friend" he spoke as he looked down at it "She would never do anything to hurt us"

"I know this Anakin, Padmè is also a friend of mine, I have known her since she became queen, I was there when she was crowned, She would never do such a thing but then again she was not the one who sent this, it was Lamari" she spoke as she looked at him. She waved her hand. "You will push the cart off of the platform for me" she spoke softly as she looked at him.

"I will push the cart off of the platform Amari" Anakin spoke before pushing the cart out of the room. She loathed her self for what she did.

The night she couldn't stomach herself so she snuck into Anakin's room after he had gone to sleep. She sat next to him on his bed and traced the bandage with her fingers. She shook her head and leaned down.

"I love you" She said before she kissed his cheek. He then instantly woke up.

"Amari?" He spoke as he looked up at her she nodded.

"I used the force on you earlier today and I feel awful because of it"

"That is impossible, it only works on the weak-minded"

"I can make it work on anyone, now go back to sleep I did not mean to wake you" she spoke as she stood. He grabbed her arm.

"No, stay" he spoke as he looked up at her, she looked down at him and nodded before she lay down beside him. Her heart started to beat faster and she knew he could tell because he smiled.

"I knew you felt the same way" he spoke as he held her close.

"Please do not tell anyone" she spoke as she looked at him he nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me" he whispered into her ear and he kissed it.


	8. The Temple on Endor

Amari awoke at midnight, she stared up at the ceiling before she gazed out of the window and stared at the bright stars. Moonlight filtered through the window and hit the pillow above Anakin's head making it seem a halo. She then stared at him. He looked perfect, angelic and beautiful in every way. She watched him sleep for quite a while before her sense of duty over whelmed her and she slipped out of his arms and onto the floor silently. She watched as he groped where she once laid and groaned in his sleep. He was mesmerizing his appearance betrayed his actual mind and chaotic thoughts that she knew he had. She shook her head and left the room with out so much as a sound.

She walked down the open darkened hall near to silently mindful of her every action. She opened the door to her room only long enough to grab her bag and leave. She then tip toed down the hall and used the force to keep Anakin lulled in sleep. Her mind was on edge, she wasn't entirely sure that she should be doing what she was. Her mind however was completely made up by the time she finished scribbling the last minute note to Anakin on a piece of paper and laying it beside him in bed. She then slipped into the night and left him without a sound.

***

She arrived on Endor 48 hours after her departure. She stood at the rendezvous point and looked around. The dense forest about her made her uneasy. The camp was deserted, no sign of a struggle it was simply deserted. However there were tell tale signs that it hadn't been long since the Jedi had left and so she turned to her R2 unit that sat in her Nubian fighter.

"R2 scan for Jedi life signs" She spoke as she looked around. An old temple stuck out the tops of the trees. After a while the R2 unit started to beep furiously. They were all in the temple. She sighed and started towards it.

After a long walk through the forest she stood at the base of the temple. There seemed to be no entrance only a simple alter with a bowl on it. She walked over towards it and instantly a lift started and she was startled for a moment. It went up forever. It went above the treetops.

The lift stopped out side of a long dark corridor. Amari peered down it, inside sounds of dripping water and fighting could be heard. She instantly ran forward and stopped when she reached a sharp drop. Below Obi-wan was fighting a figure cloaked in all black. Amari pulled her hood down and jumped. Battle druids were all over the place and Lamari stood above and watched as the carnage went on below.

__

'Catch me if you can' floated through Amari's mind as Lamari disappeared from her perch above. She ignored it and walked over to Obi-wan's side. Instantly the druids and darkly cloaked figures disappeared,

"Master Kenobi… are you alright?" Amari asked as she walked over to him. He nodded and looked at her.

"Mistress Amari, we have been fighting for a while now, since this morning I think, they came from the hall up there," Obi-wan spoke as he pointed to the area where Lamari was standing.

"What is there left to do?" Amari asked as she looked around.

"In all truth everything Mistress Amari, we were sent here to destroy the plans for the battle station and destroy what part they had already started to build" Obi-wan said as the others fanned out about the corridor and started their search.

"They left because Lamari left, She's luring me somewhere" Amari spoke as she looked around. A symbol on one of the marble slabs caught her eye. It was the symbol for the republic.

"Mistress Amari, that is exactly why Master Yoda and Master Windu felt it best for you and Anakin to be on Naboo"

"I am not so sure I wholly disagree any more"

"Where is Anakin?"

"He is to go back to Coruscant, to the temple, where Yoda can watch him" She spoke evenly as the started advancing towards the corridors. Obi-wan laughed.

"Anakin never does as he is told Mistress Amari, you will be lucky if he goes to Coruscant at all" Amari shook her head.

"No, he is there I can assure you" Amari looked up and standing on the platform above her was Lamari. She took a deep breath as her sister looked down at her and smiled.

"I refuse to fight you, now" Lamari spoke as she looked down. Amari motioned for Obi-wan to go. As Obi-wan walked away weary of Lamari's actions she hopped down from the platform and looked dead into Amari's eyes. There was a tension in the air that was as thick as death. Amari took a deep breath.

"Surrender, we will show you where the laser is if you surrender" Lamari spoke as she shook her head. She pulled out her light saber and looked at her sister. Amari shook her head.

"I refuse" She spoke as she held out her hand. Her light saber left her belt and flew into her hand.

"All your little Jedi friends are running into a trap, it will be the end of the order, I know your precious code will blame you if it happens, and after they are gone I will come after your precious little Anakin too" There was a silence. the air was filled with silence and Amari took a step back and took attack stance.

"I will not go without a fight" She said as she looked around and smiled.

"Do not be so cocky sister, The dark side has made me stronger than you could have ever thought possible" Lamari spoke with a smile as she took a step forward.

"The dark side of the force houses nothing but disappointment, I prayed that you could find this out on your own but it is obvious that you, you need to be taught"

"Then teach me" Lamari spat as she swung her light saber down it was instantly caught by Amari's they crackled against each other.

"With relish" Amari said as she swung her light saber and smiled.

They matched each other blow for blow. They moved faster and faster until everything was a blur. They were equal on every level possible. When ever one ended up cornering the other the one would use the force to throw them off. they had never fought so fiercely before.

Amari suddenly jumped on top of one of the many ledges and started running down one of the corridors. Lamari followed and as Amari backed up they would occasionally bat each others light saber away. Amari sighed and walked backwards over a stone frame as they fought. She then jumped down and Lamari followed. She felt odd fighting her sister. She wanted to move a lot and fight as little as possible and so far she was doing just that. Avoiding all fighting possible. Amari saw her sister getting tired, she raised her arm and knocked her over with the force. Suddenly she ran to her sister and placed her knee on her throat.

"If you kill me I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine" Lamari said with a smile.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Amari took Lamari's light saber and tossed it in the air. The small silver pole twirled in the air before it came tumbling down again Amari cut it in half with hers. "I shall strip you of your dignity" she said as she grabbed her sisters hair and cut it off. "Sleep" Amari spoke as she held her hand over her sisters eyes. Lamari lost consciousness.

Amari walked around the temple for a while before she stopped in front of a very large room. Inside where computers and more black robed beings. They were working on the computers, she pulled her hood up and walked over to the giant laser in the middle of all the people pulled her light saber out and cut it clean in half. Both ends were still glowing orange when she unhooded her self and raised her arms and the doors closed and locked. The noise was deafening. They all turned around somewhat shocked.

"I know your secret, I know that all of you are somehow connected to the Galactic Senate and I am almost certain all of you are senators," She looked around they all dared not move. "This is a warning, you may practice what you wish but the Jedi will not allow you to disrupt peace in the Galaxy, I will not allow it," She narrowed her eyes and started for the door which was now open. she then turned around and looked at the computers they all went up in smoke and she walked out of the door leaving the many black robed people to scurry about in confusion.


	9. Answers

Anakin stood in the council room and faced over the city. His mind was flooded with thoughts of Amari, he was however furious that she would leave him in the middle of the night like that. He stared out over the vast city with a sneer as he thought. He stood with his hands behind his back and he fingered the fabric of his belt.

Yoda entered from a small door in the back; in his floating chair he sat watching Anakin slowly. He was against the boys training for he was far too old when they brought him in and far too frightened. Yoda shook his head as he looked at the young Padawan. He could feel Anakin's frantic furious thoughts and he shook his head.

"Dwell on her too much you do," Yoda spoke breaking the peaceful echoing silence. Anakin turned around slightly surprised that he had not heard nor felt the Master approach.

"I know not of what you speak Master" Anakin replied as he lowered his eyes. There was a certain darkness about him that made him seem sinister.

"Lie to me you will not Young Padawan, see through you I do"

"I only wonder why she left me Master, why she did not wish me to come with her?" He spoke as he slowly walked over every step echoed through the near to silent room.

"Did what she had to, she did," Yoda said nodding.

"Then she does not want to be around me?" Anakin turned towards the bright city again.

"No, yet want you safe she does, however" Yoda paused and looked around as another young Padawan walked in the room and knelt before Yoda.

"Master, you have a communication from Mistress Amari," The padawan said as he stood and walked the small blue disk over to Yoda who took it and looked at it for a moment. He placed it into a small compartment on one his chair. Instantly a hologram of Amari stood before them in all blue.

"Master Yoda, as suggested by you, after much deliberation by myself I will be leaving for the Degobah system, I shall stay there for an undetermined amount of time, I need to collect my thoughts, Tell Anakin I will miss him" She then was seen hitting the button and the transmission ended.

Anakin's eyes were cast downward as he reflected on what he had just seen. He drew a ragged breath and sighed. He was suddenly over come with sadness. He started for the door walking at a fast pace.

"Anakin," Yoda called out as his chair faced Anakin who turned around with sad eyes as he looked upon the small Jedi. "Upset for no reason are you, Mistress Amari will come back soon, predictable the child is" Yoda spoke as he nodded. His chair then started towards the small door again and Anakin left into the hall.

Over the next few days the other Jedi returned. Lamari had been captured and sealed in the temple on Endor. The murmuring gossip continued, Yoda knew of what had passed between Amari and Anakin, and Obi-wan suspected. They met one day Yoda and Obi-wan to discuss the matter of what happened.

The room was dark for it was late when Obi-wan took tea with Yoda. They sat together in silence for a long time as they waited for the droid to bring in the tea. The moment the shining silver driod entered the room and set the tea out for them the locked eyes.

"I have a suspicion that something passed between Mistress Amari and Young Anakin, Master" Obi-wan spoke as he sipped his tea. Yoda nodded and looked around.

"Rightly suspected you have, Obi-wan"

"So is it as you have feared Master?" Yoda shook his head again and stood.

"A Jedi much longer than you Amari has been, what I had fear however it is not" Yoda said as he walked over to the small table which had several shining metal jars on it. He took an herb out of one of the jars and placed it on the table in front of Obi-wan who looked down on it with wonder.

"Master, why do you give me this?"

"Drink tea from its leaves your Padawan must" Yoda spoke as he nodded. "Forget he will about Amari if he does," Yoda paused and looked at the door and not long after it opened and in walked Amari. She held her head high and looked around the room slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she spoke softly as she took a seat near Obi-wan and watched Yoda who now hung his head. Obi-wan looked at her with confusion. 

"Find it necessary, I did not" Yoda spoke as he looked down at his tea and the herb in front of Obi-wan. Amari had humbled Yoda.

"I had a right to know, Master," Obi-wan stood.

"A right to know what?" He asked as he looked between Amari and Yoda. There was a silence and Yoda closed his eyes as though it pained him to think of it.

"The Queen of the Human's that once lived on Degobah Amari's Mother was, part of the royal family there she is, Wiped out the others were by the Hutts," Yoda spoke as he folded his hands.

"I do not begrudge you for it Master, I only wish you would have told me" She spoke in an even tone before she left the room silently.

"Anakin told me, that you told him she would be back soon, I never thought that this sort of thing was the reason"


	10. GoodBye

                Amari walked along the streets leisurely with her hood pulled up. She was in one of the seedier sectors a place she would have gone a short while ago with Lamari. That would never happen again. She was here not on some mission to save some poor person or to convict someone she was here for perspective.  To view all around her, she wanted to be sure she made the right decision by coming back. The dirty streets around her gave her perspective but they sure didn't answer her questions as she stared blankly at the dirty street in front of her.

     "Lost?" A familiar voice echoed through her mind.

     "No" She replied simply as she continued to walk.

     "It would be better if we walked together, Mistress" The voice spoke again Amari shook her head.

     "I am here because I wish to be alone, will you honor my wish?"

     "Yes, Mistress" The voice replied as someone shoved past her she could feel it, the disturbance in the force.

     "Anakin" She spoke as she stopped walking he only glanced back for a moment. She then ran and caught up with him.

     "I thought you wanted to be alone, Mistress" he spoke as they walked together.

     "I did but I can't ignore the issue any longer Anakin, You are destined for another it is very selfish for me to pretend this will work, she is going to step into your life again and I will no longer be an issue" she spoke as she tilted her head to the side and sighed.  "I can't keep doing this!" she said as she shook her head.

     "Who is she mistress?"

     "That I cannot tell you" she spoke in a faint voice as she shook her head.

     "It's because there is no body is there! You're just afraid to express yourself" Amari stopped walking and closed her eyes.

     "I go to tattooine in a weeks time, I am not guaranteeing my return, in all truths, I might not come back, unless of course called by Yoda" She nodded and started to walk slightly faster.

      "Then this is good bye, Milady?" he asked as he watched her She nodded and he stopped walking. She rubbed her cheek.

      "Yes I'm afraid it is Anakin" She spoke as she nodded, and continued down the narrow street. He couldn't do anything but stare after her. The both had hurt each other and that hurt was quite prevalent in the atmosphere as She hopped into a speeder and left.


End file.
